


Good Boys

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Written for my DL server Bingo Card prompt: Praise/Humiliation.A bit of Freddie/Roger for this one, set in the earlier Queen days. Just a touch of NSFW, but mostly just boyfriends being silly. Also partial sick!fic, which isn’t where I saw this prompt going? But all of a sudden I was there and considering this is my third rewrite of this prompt, I was just really happy to be done regardless of where I ended up lol.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Good Boys

“Um. Lick my boot?” 

Freddie looked at Roger’s shoes. “You’re wearing sparkly trainers?” 

“Well!” Roger spat. “Lick those then, I guess! Oh but don’t, that won’t feel good...” 

“Are you telling me what to do or not?” Freddie asked. 

“I am trying!” Roger stressed. “I don’t think I’m very good at this.” 

“You’re thinking too much about it,” Freddie soothed. “You don’t have to be horribly mean or anything.” 

“It’s praise and humiliation,” Roger said. “I think that implies I do need to be quite rude.” 

“Well...” Freddie sighed, and got up from where he was knelt on the floor in front of Roger. “I think this was the wrong thing to try and add to spice things up.” 

“Might have been,” Roger admitted. “I don’t mind the praise part.” 

“No, that part is easy,” Freddie agreed, and sat on the bed, motioning for Roger to sit by him. “You’re very good at what you do to me.” 

Roger grinned. “Same to you, darling.” 

Freddie gave him a kiss. “See? We can do the first bit so well, why can’t we manage the other part?” 

“Maybe we test out what we’re planning to say?” Roger mused. “If we can say it like this, not ‘in the moment’, so to speak, then it’ll probably be good for later.” 

“In the moment,” Freddie added. 

Roger nodded. “Right.” 

“Okay,” Freddie turned so he was sat on the bed, facing Roger, who turned and did the same. “Do your worst.” 

Roger giggled, but bit it back. “Um. You’re...bad?” 

“You don’t sound very sure of that,” Freddie said. “Try again.” 

Roger sighed. “Right. You-” 

“Yes?” Freddie interrupted, nodding to encourage him on. 

“Should...” 

“Getting there,” Freddie said. 

Roger frowned. 

“You’re so close, I think,” Freddie whispered. “Come on.” 

“Ah...get better at sex! Because you’re not good enough at it for me, and...um...” Roger rubbed at the back of his neck. “That doesn’t work even in fantasy. You’re wonderful in bed. Let me try again.” 

“No, maybe I can think of something,” Freddie said. “What if we tie it into...I don’t know. You can’t take off your clothes until I tell you to take each bit of it off. Is that stupid? It feels stupid.” 

“No, that might be a thing,” Roger said. “So...I’m fully clothed as it is. I have to take something off, so you can tell me not to take anything else off?” 

“We aren’t doing this right,” Freddie replied, and crawled so he could flop onto the pillows on the bed. “But sure. You can take off your...shoes. But nothing else.” 

“I’m actually rather warm, would love to take my sweater off,” Roger said as he pulled off his trainers. “Thank god I can finally take these off though.” 

“Oh I know, I hate shoes on in the house,” Freddie muttered. “Disgusting.” 

“Right?” Roger said. “That’s what house shoes and slippers are for!” 

“So maybe no boot licking or shoe licking of any kind,” Freddie said. “I can happily live with that.” 

“Me too,” Roger said. “Could I take off my sweater though? I was so cold earlier, but now...” 

“No,” Freddie said. “I mean, I want to say yes, but if we’re doing this then I’m supposed to say no. So...no.” 

Roger nodded, and stood up. “Going to go put my shoes away by the door. Be right back.” 

“Rog?” Freddie asked, alarmed, as he rolled over to look at Roger. He was very pale, and seemed to be sweating. “You feeling alright?” 

Roger waved away his concern. “Been a little off today. I’m alright. Doin’ alright, you know?” 

He sang the last bit as he walked away and out of their room, as if he was set on performing the song as he went. 

However, he only made it few steps before Freddie heard the thunk of him dropping to the floor. 

He dashed out of the room, and picked Roger up from where he was knelt on the floor. “Sweater off, now.” 

“‘Kay,” Roger murmured. “If you say so.” 

“I do,” Freddie said. “And I think you’ve got that bug John was trying to kick last week...” 

“Nah,” Roger said. “I’m good. We’re doing this.” 

“We-” Freddie started, then stopped. Roger, dear as he was, like all of them could be an absolute pill to get to settle and rest while sick. 

He could use this. 

“Yes. We are,” Freddie said. “So I’m ordering you to get into our room, and get into your pajamas, and into bed.” 

Roger gave him a quizzical look. “How is that sexy?” 

“It’s very sexy,” Freddie reassured him as he helped Roger into the bedroom. “Wear the flannels.” 

“That...Freddie,” Roger puzzled. “That’s not sexy. They just aren’t, they hang on me, I only wear them when I’m si-” 

He paused, and gave Freddie a look. “I see how this is.” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Freddie said innocently. “We’re trying out this praise/humiliation kink thing, and this is how I want to go about it! If you aren’t comfortable with it, safe word, and we’ll stop.” 

“No, I think I’m alright with it as is,” Roger said suspiciously as he changed. “What shall I do next...sir.” 

They both paused, and broke into giggles. 

“Don’t call me that,” Freddie laughed. “Oh god, that was weird.” 

“What about master?” Roger grinned weakly as he slid into their bed, snuggling under the covers. 

“No,” Freddie said with a giggle and shake of his head. 

“Master ba-” 

“Shush,” Freddie cut him off with a kiss. 

“I only meant to talk about how you bait us so well in the studio,” Roger smirked. “You know, convincing us to do more overdubs with biscuits. A master baiter, of providing bait so we stay put and work.” 

“You’re terrible,” Freddie smiled. 

“There’s the humiliation bit,” Roger said. “...Not that sexy, is it?” 

“The commands doing anything for you?” Freddie asked.

“Not even a wiggle,” Roger sighed, picking up the covers to look down at his cock to make his point. “You?” 

“Nothing,” Freddie replied. “But if it means you’ll rest until you feel well again, I’ll use it.” 

“I don’t think it’s a kink anymore if we don’t find it sexy, and don’t fuck or do something sexual as a result,” Roger frowned. “I think you’re just taking care of me at that point.” 

“I think you might be right,” Freddie sighed. “That said, I order you to stay put while I make you some tea, and get you some water, and make you soup.” 

“Oh, did you get us a new saucepan?” Roger asked excitedly. Their only one had been burned through, the bottom completely fallen apart, due to an unfortunate accident of them forgetting they had put anything on the stove for over three hours, the last time they had tried to make soup. 

Freddie winced. “Right. Ah, you stay put while I call Deaky and see if he can bring us over some soup...” 

“He just got over this, he won’t want to risk getting sick again!” Roger called as Freddie rushed out to the phone. “Call Brian and make him do it instead!” 

“Good point!” Freddie shouted back.

“Are you supposed to agree with me in this kink?” Roger laughed, then slumped back against the pillows as a dizzy spell hit him. 

“No, I don’t think so? So...erm...that would be a good point, if you...oh fuck’s sake, I can’t do it!” 

Roger laughed. “We tried, at least. Maybe once I’m better, we’ll try something else.” 

“I did buy us a pair of handcuffs,” Freddie said, ducking his head back into the room. “I’ve got to go wait for Brian and the soup, but why don’t you think on that until I get back? The command to stay put still stands though!” 

Roger whined. “What? No, you come back here and tell me more about that right now! Brian has a key, he can let himself in!” 

“He left his key here the last time he was by!” Freddie called back. “Be patient, and I’ll get to the praise part and call you a good boy!” 

“And give me kisses!” Roger shouted. 

“And give you kisses!” Freddie yelled back with a laugh. 

Roger nodded, satisfied, and let himself snuggle back into the pillows and under the blankets. Yes, it was on him that he hadn’t started their little experiment for the night by warning Freddie he was feeling under the weather (and in truth, he had thought he would be fine, it was only after the apparent fever and dizziness started that he realized his mistake.) 

But overall, even if they hadn’t done praise/humiliation right, they had tried it. Their way worked, as far as he cared. 

And what he cared about far more, at least for once he was well, was those handcuffs. 


End file.
